


Injury

by fastestmanalive



Series: Unfinished Business one-shots [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sort-of spoilers for The Flash 1x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah (anonymous user) prompted:<br/><i>Barry gets seriously injured and Oliver goes after whoever hurt him and beats them up.</i></p>
<p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow124/pseuds/StrayCat">StrayCat</a> prompted:<br/><i>A meta-human attacks Barry from inside his head and Oliver is freaking out about it because he can't do anything to help Barry get better.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you don't mind that I combined your prompts!  
> At first I panicked because I thought I'd have to invent a new metahuman (I'm really bad at things like that) but then I thought, hey, why not use a character that _just_ appeared on the show? Also I love him already.

They were in different parts of the city when it happened.

Oliver blamed himself, really; they were in Starling City, and he _knew_ Barry got lost here all the time. On the other hand, he couldn't have known that one of his enemies had followed Barry here to attack him the second he was alone in a dark alley.

The moment he heard Felicity's shaky, _“Something happened to Barry”_ over his earpiece, Oliver was on his way to the club, trying not to panic. _He's fine. He_ has _to be fine._

But he was wrong; as soon as he entered the basement of Verdant, Barry's agonised screams filled his ears. He was lying on a table, thrashing his body and almost knocking over Felicity who was trying to stabilise him. Oliver was at his side immediately.

“Get help,” he barked at Felicity. “Call- Call Caitlin, she'll know what to do.” He hoped.

Barry's eyes were unfocused, flitting over Oliver's face and the ceiling before he squeezed them shut. Oliver wrapped his fingers around his wrists, pinning them down, and tried to calm him down but to no avail.

“What happened?” he asked when Felicity came back to them.

“I- Roy found him like this and brought him here. He- He left to find the person who did it. I'm- Oliver, I'm scared,” she added in a small voice. Oliver frowned at Barry's face, twisted with pain; he hated to admit it but he was afraid too.

They tried what Caitlin had suggested over the phone – empty a glass of water over his head, yell at him, break his arm (which Oliver was completely and utterly _against_ at first, but Felicity reminded him that he healed fast and it might distract him from his current pain), but nothing helped.

Oliver was close to losing his mind; he couldn't _do_ anything, didn't even know what the hell was going on; he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so helpless.

 

Ten very difficult (and _painful_ , Barry's screams and his agony tore Oliver apart) minutes later, the door was kicked open. Felicity startled, getting up from where she sat next to Barry's head, a hand on his forehead to hold him still, keep him from hurting himself further.

Roy barged in in full Arsenal-gear, dragging someone behind him by the arm. He threw the man on the floor with a snarl, aiming an arrow at him.

The man looked up – he wore a black cape with a hood, dark-framed glasses, a smirk on his face. He had a bloody lip and an arrow sticking out of his arm – Roy's work, Oliver guessed.

“That's- That's him.” Roy gasped for breath; he must have run here, eager to get back fast. “He hurt Ba-”

The stranger let out a yelp when Oliver threw him against the wall. He gripped his collar, getting so close their noses almost touched. “ _What_ did you do to him?”

“Isn't this cute?” The man was still grinning at him, and Oliver snarled. How _dare_ he- “Give it up, man, you can't save-”

The punch was unexpected; for a moment the man stared at him shell-shocked, pressing his hand to his bleeding nose.

“Tell me. Right now.”

The corners of his mouth quirked upwards. “My, my, someone's in love...”

Oliver lifted him up against the wall, snarling. He could hear Felicity trying to calm him down in the background, but decided to ignore it. The man's face fell; he seemed to realise that Oliver was _not_ joking around, and that he'd hurt him again if he needed to.

“Alright, alright, I- There's a chip on the back of his head, it's sending sound waves through his brain that trigger pain and- oomph.”

Oliver dropped him and he crumpled to the floor.

Roy and Felicity were already trying to turn Barry's head, but he wouldn't stop thrashing. Tears were running down his cheeks now and he was whimpering quietly; the pain must be getting too much for him to handle.

Roy left his spot to take care of the man; Oliver stood in his place and hovered over Barry, cupping his cheek. “Hey, look at me.” Barry breathed in sharply and opened his eyes, though they were glassy and unseeing. “It's okay. You're gonna be fine.” He pressed a quick kiss to Barry's lips before carefully lifting his head off the table.

Felicity had her tweezers ready; she gingerly ran a finger along the back of Barry's head until she found what she was looking for and started pulling the chip out. Oliver leaned his forehead against Barry's when he cried out, shushing him, telling him everything would be fine.

A few _very long_ minutes later, Felicity held up the tweezers in triumph and left to get some disinfectant; Barry breathed out in relief and exhaustion, sinking against Oliver who held him up until Felicity came back.

Roy had tied up the strange man; he was currently lying in the corner, unconscious but breathing normally. Oliver raised his eyebrows at Roy but he shrugged it off. “He was annoying. _And_ he almost killed Barry.” Oliver couldn't really argue with that.

Barry was slipping in and out of consciousness; they brought him to Oliver's apartment, where he finally went to sleep, but not before telling them what had happened: The man, Hartley Rathaway, had been affected by the particle accelerator, just like Barry. He'd followed Barry here, where he caught him unaware, knocked him unconscious, ripped his mask off and stuck the chip to the back of his head.

Oliver could tell that speaking exhausted him. He asked Roy and Felicity to leave and brought Barry to his bedroom, where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Oliver knew he wasn't going to be able to join him just yet; he hovered over him nervously, afraid that Barry would wake up and be in pain again. He shook his head to clear his thoughts; Barry was fine. He was _fine_. Still, he couldn't help being worried as he watched his boyfriend sleep.

 


End file.
